


Clever As The Devil And Twice As Pretty

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY WORKS., M/M, Sibling Incest, brotherly incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Sam knows what Dean wants and he will give him this, in return for Dean giving up his entire life to raise him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Clever As The Devil And Twice As Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY WORKS.
> 
> There is no underage in this fic. However, Dean makes mention of lusting after Sam when he was as young as 14 years old. 
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Sam knows what Dean wants and he will give him this, in return for Dean giving up his entire life to raise him.

Dean was only 4 years old when he was tasked with the job of looking after Sam; of protecting him, _raising him_. Dean gave up his entire life to ensure that Sam got the world. 

He gave up his _Lucky Charms_ when Sam wanted them.

He gave up hanging out with the few friends he was able to make each time they moved somewhere new, so that he could ensure that Sam got in practice time for shooting and hand to hand combat.

Dean loved his little brother. He watched him grow up before his eyes; his little Sammy growing and growing until 'little Sammy' towered over him, something Dean both loathed and was proud of. His brother thrived under his care, even when there were times when Dean swore, he was doing a fuck awful job.

However, the tiny little baby that he carried out of their burning house, grew to become a beautiful 14-year-old and that is when Dean discovered he was sick. The day he woke up, took one look at Sam, all pale flawless skin, brown silky hair falling over his forehead, soft looking plush pink lips, wide innocent hazel eyes framed by long lashes and wanted to pin him to the bed and kiss him senseless. 

His sinful want of his little brother became even worse when Sam blossomed into a rebellious 17-year-old who told Dean about the first girl he kissed, exactly 2 weeks before Dean gave him $4,000.00 the night he left for Stanford. 

Dean was heartbroken, that Sam was leaving, but he was used to giving up things his entire life for the sake of Sam. And if Sam was the last thing he had to ~~lose~~ give up, then that was alright with Dean. In fact, he was quite relieved, Sam would be safe at Stanford and far away from Dean and his less than pure thoughts. 

2005 shot all that to hell though and for the next 14 years, Dean gained and lost so much for the sake of Sam, he wondered at the end of it all, how the hell he was still somewhat sane, if he ever was.

* * *

**2019**

"I know what you want."

"Hmm?" Dean looked up from the book he was voluntarily reading on fairies to find Sam standing by the armchair 5 feet from the one he was currently occupying. "What?"

Sam's hazel eyes were steady and intense while being understanding. Something about his expression had the distant sound of an alarm sounding in Dean's head.

"I know what you want." He repeated. 

His stance was loose and open, and Dean could not help the way his eyes did a quick glance over at the man his little brother had become.

"I'm not following Sammy." Dean closed the book, resting it in the space between his thigh and the chair's armrest, giving Sam his undivided attention. 

He watched as Sam took a deep breath, released it and walked closer to Dean. In fact, Sam situated himself between Dean's spread legs, causing his older brother to tilt his head back so that they could maintain eye contact. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Sam's fingers trail lightly across his jaw.

"Sam?" It was a question and a warning all in one single word; one single name.

Sam gave him a small heart-breaking smile, his other hand coming up to card through Dean's hair. He watched as green eyes slid closed from the small bit of pleasure, he was giving only to snap back open when Sam uttered the damning sentence of their entire existence.

"I know you want me."

Green eyes snapped opened, shock and fear swimming in them. Sam saw the 'fight or flight' radiating from Dean and smirked a little. He was blocking Dean's escape, as his older brother would have to push Sam out of his way to get away and Sam was not going to allow him to leave.

Like a well-trained whore, Sam sensually sunk down to his knees between Dean's spread legs, keeping eye contact with his older brother. Sam's hands rested on Dean's well-muscled thighs, giving them a squeeze. Dean held his breath, wondering how he was found out; wondering how he could escape this inescapable situation.

Dean just about jumped out of his skin when Sam spoke again.

"Breathe Dean." Sam said gently, running his hand along Dean's thighs in a soothing manner. Dean was a string pulled taut; ready to snap at any moment.

"Sam," Dean's voice was gravel deep, with a subtle hint of fear beneath it. "I don't know what you're talking about." His voice wavered, but he kept speaking. "If you have been cursed by a witch, I can help you. Lemme up and I can call Cas and we can help you." His green eyes looked anywhere but at Sam. 

Dean unconsciously licked his plush lips and Sam was sure he had no idea what he was doing.

Sam squeezed his thighs to get his older brother's attention back on him. "I am not cursed Dean." He gave him an honest smile. "And I am not saying this to scare you, but to let you know that it's ok." He reached up to cup Dean's jaw, only for him to lean back as much as he could still being seated in the chair with Sam blocking his exit.

They both knew that if Dean really wanted to escape, he could, but was deciding not to. 

"It is not ok Sam." It was a whispered confession.

"Why?" Sam whispered back.

The look Dean gave him said he was either stupid or had a brain injury and Sam had to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape him. Sam moved his hands along Dean's thighs up to his hips, giving them a squeeze, and enjoying the feel of Dean shivering under his touch. A touch he has wanted all his life, but never chased out of fear of losing the last remaining family his had left, being branded an incestuous freak for lusting after his little brother whom he was made sworn to protect. 

But Dean had given up so much for the sake of Sam, even his own life, time and time again. Sam figured that it was time Dean got what he wanted; and if that meant Sam on his back with his legs spread for his big brother, then he was going to make damn well sure that Dean got it.

Dean looked like a deer in headlights; he looked torn between running and staying to see how this played out.

"Why?" Sam asks again, his voice soft and gentle so as not to frighten Dean any more than he already was. "Why is it no ok Dean?" Wide hazel eyes stare up, wanting his big brother to answer him. Sam's thumb unconsciously rubbing at the bit of skin it found between the hem of Dean's shirt and the waist of his jean's pants. "Why is it wrong for you to want, no, _love_ me the way you do?"

"You mean aside from the fact that it is a sin and illegal?" Dean's voice was flat.

"And when have you ever cared about sin or illegal activities?" Sam challenged.

"Since the day I woke up and wondered what it would feel like to fuck my little brother until he screamed himself hoarse." Was the snapped response and Sam could hear the self-hatred and disgust in his words.

Sam smirked, "not so little anymore Dean. And I am giving you permission to take," he rose slightly up on his knees, showing Dean the length of his torso, "what you want."

Dean's eyes trailed down the length of his brother's torso. He knew the brute strength in his brother's 6'4" frame. Sam was nothing but pure muscle and power, wrapped in a deceptively disarming package, and Dean wanted nothing more than to pin it down and have his way, or be pinned down by it. 

Sam must have been reading Dean's thoughts, or they had spent too long in each other's back pockets. He smiled up a Dean, "or do you want _me_ to take _you_?" Dean's eyes slammed to his, wide and fearful. Sam stroked a finger down his cheek, watching closely as Dean's eyes closed and he leaned into the touch. "Tell me what you want Dean." He whispered, leaning forward to plant moving kisses along his hairline, temple, cheek bone, his jaw.

"Tell me what you want, and I will give it to you."

Dean whimpered, his hands folding into fists, as he allowed Sam to slowly break down the defences, he had erected years ago.

" _Anything."_

"God damn you Sam Winchester." Dean growled, his hands snapping and his fingers tangling in Sam's hair, pulling his head back and seeing the triumphant smirk on those lips of temptation. "I made sure to keep these unbrotherly thoughts to myself for years."

"And what has doing so done for you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Dean crashed their mouths together. his fingers still tangled in his brother's hair

The first time Dean took his little brother, they did not make it to either of their bedrooms. Right there, in the middle of the Men of Letters library, Dean took Sam on the floor. Sam's back arched as Dean slid into him, his fingernails leaving marks on his brother's back as Dean left marks on Sam's neck and inside him.

Dean alternated between whispering sweet nothings and utter filth in Sam's ear, watching as he shuddered and shook with each thrust. Dean held Sam in his arms as he fell apart, Dean following not long after. 

As they laid there, fully nude, wrapped in each other's arms, Sam spoke, his words soft.

"I know you gave your everything in raising me." He felt Dean's fingers still a bit before resuming combing through his hair from where Sam had his head pillowed on his shoulder. "It's time you got something back for that sacrifice." 

_'I love you.'_

It went unsaid, but both brothers heard the other say it, in the way Dean dragged Sam closer to him, and in the way, Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Title quoted from - ― White Cat by Holly Black


End file.
